


To catch a beast

by zdravkozombiev16



Category: Adventures of Clan Shield
Genre: Capture, Elf, Hunter - Freeform, Search, difficulty catching., legendary beast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdravkozombiev16/pseuds/zdravkozombiev16
Summary: Once a year in the forest Zalorya appears the beast Yasom, which can be caught only in the first week, when the hunting season opens. The meat of this animal is very tasty and that is why many people try to catch it. However, the animal itself hides an incomprehensible truth about the very meaning of hunting.





	To catch a beast

**To catch a beast**

Alexia wanted to catch this beast, but the real reason she went so far from Eltefi Castle, where she lived, was that she wanted some rest from certain people.

Alexia is elf. She has yellow eyes and long brown hair. Dressed with a brown green Tea gown. On her right hand she has 2 magic bracelets. In her first bracelet she holds her bow and arrows. Second bracelet allows her when she asked, her clothes become armor. She also has a white winged lion for a pet.

She landed with her flying lion near a hotel made of wood. Alexia knew there would be many people coming here to hunt. She entered the hotel to check in, when she entered she smelled pine needles, the smell was very pleasant, because the elves of children teach them to love nature and her and reminds her of that. After booking a room, she decided to go to the hotel restaurant. When she entered the restaurant, she ordered and, after taking her food, sat down at a table. She looked around to see if there was anything interesting, but nothing caught her attention. There were only hunters talking when he decided to look behind him. He saw something surprising, and that was Sebastian and Zefira, sitting at one table holding the other's hand.

Sebastian is human. He has short silver hair and green-brown eyes. He is wearing cowboy clothes, a hat, boots and a bandana. Weapons can create them with a special ritual and these weapons are revolvers, whip, shield and a Bowie knife. He has a giant pet scorpion.

Zefira is elf. She has light green eyes and long golden blond hair. She is wearing a light brown skirt and green blouse. The bow and arrows hold them in a special magic bracelet that can hold some weapons. She has a pet griffin.

She decided to leave them and leave the room because she was tired from the trip, but then someone appeared in the restaurant that Alexia never wanted to see, and that was Charlie.

Charlie is a human. He has dark green eyes and short blond hair. He is wearing a poncho that has red, blue and brown horizontal lines and blue trousers. Charlie has mental problems and often has spontaneous movements and bursts of laughter.

– Hello hunters, how is it, is there a lot of prey. – Charlie said with a smile.

– Charlie, what are you doing here? – Alexia asked, still shocked to see him here.

– Hi Alexia, I'm so glad to see you. I decided to come here so I could feel like people hunting to feed. I will not wait for someone to catch my food. – Charlie said.

– Charlie will become a hunter. – Alexia laughed.

– Well, yes, I have a revolver. I wanted to have a crossbow, but Hugo refused to give his own. – Charlie said.

– You don't even become a lure. – Alexia said and started eating.

– Wait. – Charlie said quickly. – What are you eating?

– Pig ears. – Alexia said. 

– Horror, what is this cannibalism? – Charlie said in a worried voice.

– What cannibalism. – Alexia shouted.

– How can ears eat ears. – Charlie said with a smile.

Everyone in the restaurant laughed at Charlie's joke, but Alexia looked angry. Her eyes had a flame of pure rage that could not be extinguished.

– Zefira, I didn't expect such a thing from you. From what you call your love and from others you can expect it, but not from you. – Alexia said, trying to sound as calm as possible.

– What? You have to admit it was good. – Said Zefira.

– I do not want to get into arguments. I will go back to my room to rest and prepare for the hunt. – Alexia said and left.

The rest of the day went relatively well. Sebastian and Zefira were together enjoying nature and the animals that lived in the forest. Alexia was in her room trying to clear her mind of all the bad things that shouldn't be there. Charlie listened to advice on how to walk quietly, track tracks, and many other useful things to know while hunting. It was getting dark and tiny glowing stars appeared in the sky, which were enchanting and pleasing to watch. Zefira and Sebastian stayed to look at the stars while the others slept. They didn't care if they got up late tomorrow because they didn't come here specifically for the hunt. They are here because of the love they drink for the other.

The day came when the first rays of sunshine appeared. Everyone was getting ready to go hunting, except for Zefira and Sebastian, who were still asleep. Charlie was almost ready to pick up his revolver, though everyone told him he wouldn't be able to hunt very well, but he had no choice. He noticed Alexia ready to go into the woods.

– Have a nice hunt, Alexia. Let's hope we catch something. – Charlie said with a smile.

– Of course I'll catch something, I'm an elf, we were born for that. You, on the other hand, try not to get lost or not, get lost. – Alexia said and walked into the woods.

Charlie watched Alexia until she disappeared behind the trees. He started loading his revolver and thought about what to grab first. Maybe a squirrel or a rabbit. Charlie knew it wouldn't be easy, but he was willing to make an effort to catch something. He entered the forest, which was very dense but relatively easy to walk. The forest was the incredibly beautiful views that were visible and the beautiful melodies that were heard. Too often, Charlie stopped walking to admire something small that other people didn't notice. For example, a beautiful flower, sleeping baby animals and plants with bizarre shapes.

But suddenly Charlie's attention sharpened when he heard a strange noise coming from the bushes. He decided to check the place and began to walk very slowly so as not to make a sound. He didn't know what he might have, and he aimed his revolver at the bushes to make sure that if something attacked him, he would have time to defend himself.

When he was near the bush, he raised his hand and began to check for anything hidden. Charlie jumped in fear as a squirrel came out of the bush, then laughed because he was worried about nothing. It took a long time without coming across anything. The sun was setting and he decided to return to the hotel, but suddenly he heard a strange growl that immediately caught his attention. Charlie decided to check what this growl might be and walked over to him. He walked a few feet and climbed a small hill. On the other side of the hill, Charlie saw something he didn't believe he would see, and that was the beast himself.

The beast was sitting and apparently preparing to sleep. For Charlie, this was the perfect opportunity to catch this beast, which had only seen drawings from animal books that Zdravko had shown him. He knew that the animal had good hearing, but very poor sense of smell, so he decided to sneak up on him madly. Charlie took off his shoes so he could be as quiet as possible and started walking towards him. Step by step, he was getting closer and closer to this magnificent animal. He didn't know how close he had to get to shoot him, but he sensed she was too close to him. When he realized, he saw that he was within arm's reach of the animal.

Charlie knew this was the right time to shoot. He pulled out his revolver and aimed it at the animal's head, but before firing, his hand began to tremble, he became seriously worried, but there was nothing he could do because he had no control over his hand at the moment. He finally fired, but missed an inch.

The beast recovered from the noise, then attacked Charlie. Charlie couldn't react and was knocked to the ground. He dropped the revolver and, to protect himself from the beast, took a strong stick and placed it between the animal's teeth so that it would not bite. Panic, fear, and anxiety gripped him, but he remained relatively calm despite the danger of losing his life. Charlie looked around to see where his revolver was, noticing that it was only a stone's throw away, but when he tried to reach out his hand, the beast could easily bite him. However, he could not hold the beast for very long. So he did something extreme, put one hand between the animal's teeth, then grabbed the revolver with the other. Despite the pain, Charlie aimed his revolver between his eyes and fired. For a brief moment, the beast stopped moving and fell on Charlie. He quickly came out and looked at the wound, then saw that he was not hiding and it did not hurt much, he decided to go home and take the animal.

He dragged him for almost 2 hours, but still did not give up and was glad that he managed to catch this legendary beast. At the hotel, Alexia bragged to everyone about how she had managed to capture Yasom, her words were filled with great pride, and she was patting her chest. Then Charlie appeared, inserting his animal.

– Charlie. – Alexia shouted angrily.

– Oh, hello everyone, will you help me. – Charlie said, ignoring Alexia.

Everyone looked at Charlie and the animal, and then it became clear that only they had managed to catch this legendary beast.

And here ends our story


End file.
